Medical devices that include electronic components are frequently implanted into the human body. Such medical devices include cochlear implants, pacemakers, retinal prostheses and other devices. It is important that the electronic components of such medical devices are protected from fluid exposure. Further, it is of critical importance for the health of a patient that an exterior of the devices is formed from a biocompatible material and exposure of non-biocompatible materials to tissue and body fluids is avoided.
Electronic components used in such medical devices usually contain a range of materials. One material that is often used is silicon, which unfortunately is not biocompatible and consequently biocompatible coatings or encasings are required. One frequent failure of such medical devices is caused by breaking of interfaces between the different materials. Surface coatings can degrade over time, which can have fatal consequences. Further, polymeric or glass materials are often used to seal apertures of electrical feedthroughs and degrading of these materials over time can also have fatal consequences.